


Believer

by Flawedwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Castiel is 25, Castiel is a dick with wings, Dean is 21, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Gabriel is a sweetheart, Hell, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Minor Character Death, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Righteous Man, Righteous Man Dean, sam is 18, sorry Jessica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawedwinchesters/pseuds/Flawedwinchesters
Summary: Dean wasn’t a big fan of religion until he met an angel. An angel named Castiel. He started reading the Bible and started going to church every Sunday, hoping that Castiel will notice him one day.When Castiel does notice him, it isn’t because he likes Dean. It is because Dean needs to prevent an Apocalypse. Something that seems like an impossible thing to do, becomes possible when two brothers and an angel put their hands together.





	Believer

“Dean, come on, we need to get going if we want to be there on time.” I shake my head and rub my eyes. “Huh?” Sam sighs deeply, “where is your head at? I need you focused on this, we can’t afford any screw-ups.”  
Today I’m meeting Jessica’s parents for the first time and Sam has been nagging me all day about me being on my best behaviour. He really cares about Jess and doesn’t want me to embarrass him in front of her parents.  
“Are you ready to go bitch?”  
“Jerk”  
I grab my jacket and the keys of my ’67 Chevy Impala. Sam follows me and keeps scratching is neck nervously. “Sam, calm down man, I’m not going to fuck this up for you, I promise.” My lanky brother doesn’t look too convinced so I quickly add, “I won’t even try to flirt with her mother.”  
That earns me a swat to the head. I rub my head and chuckle. “I know you love me.”  
“yeah right, until you fuck up. And if you do, I will personally end you.”  
I laugh, “does this kind of talk get Jess going or something?” Sam’s cheeks turn red. “Shut up.”  
I start the ignition and drive off to Jessica’s house. Sam is really nervous about all of this, which is kind of understandable. Jessica’s parents don’t approve of Sam, probably because he lives with his older brother and no parents. We’re not exactly the wealthiest people around.  
Jessica’s parents are everything we are not, they have a lot of money and talk with a posh accent. They care about knowledge and manners, two things I don’t give a flying fuck about. It’s my job to make sure that Sam gets the education he needs to get a good job and earn money for enough food to not let us starve.  
“Dean, we need to go left.” I blink quickly and take a sharp turn left. “We’re almost there Dean, get your game face on.”  
I ignore the nervous boy next to me and turn my car onto the driveway of the Moore’s house. I don’t know if it can be called a house since it’s more of a mansion. I turn off the car and turn around to face Sam.  
“Alright, calm down now. I will be on my best behaviour.”  
“You better. And remember, no cussing, they are strict Christians and don’t tolerate cursing, especially nothing related to religion.” I nod, I have been hearing what I can’t do for three weeks now, “and also, please don’t start about politics, Jess’ father’s opinions don’t match yours and I don’t want any heated discussions that can lead to arguments. And politely decline any wine they may offer you. I can’t have you getting tipsy and telling them things I don’t want them to know.”  
“Alright, dad.” I sigh and open the car door. I grab the flowers I bought for Mrs. Moore and head for their front door. A nervous Sam is following me like a puppy. I knock on their door and wait for someone to open the door.  
Mrs. Moore opens the door and I politely greet her with a handshake. “I’m Dean ma’am, I am Sam’s older brother. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Likewise. This is my husband, and you know Jessica of course.” I give Mr. Moore a firm handshake and give Jessica a quick hug.  
I almost forgot about the flowers in my hand, and hand them quickly to Mrs. Moore, who grabs them and takes a whiff. “Those are my favourite flowers, thank you, Dean.”  
I nod and look at my feet awkwardly. “Let’s get seated, dinner is almost ready to be served.” I follow the Moore’s and Sam and take a seat next to my brother.  
“Wine, Dean?” I shake my head, “no thank you, I would like some tea if that’s okay.” Mrs. Moore gives me a polite smile and walks off to the kitchen to get drinks. Sam and Jessica keep whispering to each other so I’m stuck with Mr. Moore.  
“So Dean, tell me, where are your parents?” I almost choke on my own spit, I did not expect this question.  
“Didn’t Sam explain it to you already?”  
Mr. Moore shakes his head, “I’m afraid not, he told us that you could explain it to us.”  
I shoot Sam a deadly glare. He looks guilty and raises his shoulders as if he is trying to look like he’s sorry.  
“Well uhm, I don’t know about our father, but our mother died when we were very young. My father couldn’t handle her death and left.”  
I can tell that what I’ve told him wasn’t expected. “My father’s best friend took us in.”  
“Dinner is ready.” Mrs. Moore enters the dining room with a big bowl of mashed potatoes and a plate full of all kinds of roasted vegetables. She sets them on the table and returns to the kitchen, only to return with a roasted chicken.  
I have never been gladder to get food than now. “Do you still go to school Dean?”  
“No sir, I have a job.”  
That also isn’t what Mr. Moore wanted to hear. “Did you finish school or did you drop out?”  
“I dropped out after Bobby, the friend that took us in, died. I started working to keep Sam in school. He wants to be a lawyer, and who am I to ruin that?”  
I’m glad that that laid their focus on my brother, who had been snogging Jess.  
A conversation about Sam’s and Jess’ future together starts and eventually it is all about money and power. I can’t really tell if this is going well or not. I’m doing my best not to get all political, but I have a feeling that Jess’s father is trying to get me to react.  
“Dean, would you like to go to church with us tomorrow?”  
I look at Sam who nods his head quickly. “Of course.”  
“Great, we will pick you up around 8.30 am tomorrow morning.” I smile politely, but internally I am stabbing them a thousand times.  
Jess and Sam disappear upstairs after we ate dessert, leaving me alone with Jessica’s parents.  
“How did you mother die if I may ask?”  
“A house fire.” I hope giving short answers will make clear that this is a topic that I would like to avoid at all costs.  
“How are you doing, taking care of Sam all on your own?”  
“I’m doing fine ma’am. I need to get going now, I have a meeting with someone for work.” I don’t even care that it’s Saturday night, but I want to get home as soon as possible.  
“Of course, we will see you tomorrow.”  
I walk into the hallway and call Sam. It feels like ages, but Sam finally comes downstairs. We say our goodbyes and get into my car.  
“This was horrible.” Sam laughs, “they didn’t kill you and you didn’t kill them so I can successfully say that this meeting went OK.”  
“We need to go to church tomorrow Sammy, fucking church. I don’t even believe in anything, not even in myself.”  
“Do it for me, please?”  
I can’t resist his eyes and sigh. “Okay, but you owe me big time.”  
Sam kisses my cheek and turns on the radio.  
“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so there may be a few mistakes, don't be scared to point them out!  
> Please leave feedback in the comments or leave a kudo (it motivates me (:)
> 
> Lots of love x


End file.
